


Lips, Your Skin

by souju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Confused Park Chanyeol, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, Light BDSM, M/M, No Sex, Or is he lol, Punishment, Unresolved Sexual Tension, these tags tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: Baekhyun loses a bet and he's too prideful to refuse the punishment. The outcome is not that bad. Chanyeol definitely agrees.





	Lips, Your Skin

“Seriously?” Baekhyun whines and is this close from stamping his feet. 

Chanyeol scratches his neck awkwardly with one hand, his other hand is occupied with a certain device. 

“Why!” Baekhyun whines loudly again.

“I mean… You lost the bet. And not with me may I remind you. I am just here to keep an eye on you-” That sounds odd so Chanyeol stops his sentence, this situation is too difficult to handle for him. 

And indeed Baekhyun lost the bet with Sehun and Jongdae and perhaps it was his fault to agree beforehand to a punishment. But he seriously thought he’d win! He didn’t. And now he stares at the ball-gag in Chanyeol’s hand. The stupid ball looks like is mocking him. 

On top of that Chanyeol is here. Well, it’s nothing new – he lives with him in this apartment for years now – but right now it’s inconvenient. 

“Do you have to though?” Baekhyun asks in the same whiny tone of voice.

“Jongdae is scary.” Chanyeol shudders, he feels bad for his best friend but he also wants to live a little longer. “It’s just one day. You can do this. Fighting-” 

“I will punch you.” Baekhyun deadpans and snatches gag from Chanyeol’s hand. “Give me that.” He mutters and inspects the thing twisting it in every direction.

“Let me...” Chanyeol sighs, his voice little as if to not scare other boy. It kind of works since Baekhyun hands it back to him with a huff.

“Fine.” It’s just a few hours, and at least Sehun and Jongdae said he can do this at home. He would die from humiliation if he had to be outdoors. It can’t be that bad, right-

And then he feels rubber ball against his lips. He really wants to keep them shut but it doesn’t work like that so he slowly opens his mouth, the black ball becomes secure in between them. He hears clicking sound and then Chanyeol moves back from his personal space. It’s on, oh god. 

The strap isn’t that tight, Chanyeol did a good job. But rubber taste in his mouth is pretty awful. And that thing about dying from humiliation? Turns out it also applies when being inside the house. Chanyeol is looking at him with a nervous grimace. 

‘I-I have to take a pic. For Sehun and Jongdae.” He stutters slightly hating the whole situation. 

Baekhyun is about to reply. But soon realizes it’s not possible with a ball behind his teeth. His words are completely unintelligible and he thinks he drools a little. He stops trying to talk immediately. It’s so embarrassing. 

“Sorry.” Chanyeol apologizes snapping a picture quickly. It’s the only morning, how is he supposed to survive like that? Of course, he’s aware that Baekhyun is far more uncomfortable but he also feels distressed. 

Baekhyun turns around not wanting to face his friend any longer. 

If Jongdae or Sehun ever lose a bet against him he will make a living hell for them, that’s for sure. 

After some time Baekhyun gets a bit used to it. He just has to swallow his saliva quite often and the feeling is not nice but after a few times, he barely registers that, it becomes a habit. 

He spends first hours in his room alone but then Chanyeol knocks on the door, not really waiting for the reply (obviously) and walks in. His facial expression is somewhat sheepish. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to know how horrifying he looks like right now.

“Jongdae said I shouldn’t leave you alone.” He explains his presence and sits on the bed next to his friend.

Okay, after a minute it becomes highly mortifying for both of them. 

“Next time you should just assume that you’ll lose and don’t make any bets-” Chanyeol says but stops after receiving a deadly glare from Baekhyun. “Sorry.” Chanyeol has no idea why he apologizes constantly. It wasn’t his idea but he feels bad for his friend. 

They settle on playing games, it’s better than sitting in complete silence. Somewhere along the way Baekhyun almost forgets about his inconvenient situation. It results in him grunting because he just lost. Again.

Chanyeol would usually laugh at his friend’s irritation, he hates losing. But right now he just gazes at Baekhyun after hearing him making sounds. They’re really… sexual. Okay, it’s not like his friend’s displeasure arouses him- Maybe, kind of. 

Baekhyun feels his friend’s intense stare and he squints as if asking what’s the matter. 

“You look really erotic.” Chanyeol explains before thinking. That makes Baekhyun choke slightly and Chanyeol panics moving closer, ready to remove this devilish thing. However, Baekhyun puts his hand on his shoulder stopping him. He shakes his head, signalizing he’s fine. He’s not choking anymore but now the drool is slowly seeping through his mouth around the ball. 

Baekhyun doesn’t realize what kind of thoughts it gives his friend. He looks up at him with innocent eyes. Now it’s Chanyeol’s time to almost choke. How is it possible for Baekhyun to have this chaste look but also absolutely lewd at the same time? 

Now Chanyeol is sure his pants are getting tighter with every passing second. 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, realizes the amount of his saliva that escapes his mouth and he cringes internally. It must be disgusting to look at. He feels it on his chin and he whines but that only makes him drool more, he should have thought this through. He wants to sink into his bed and just disappear. 

Chanyeol is agape, he has no words for this view. Well, maybe except one.

“Fuck.” He utters, he raises his hand and traces Baekhyun’s stretched lips with his finger. They look so pretty, glistening and they feel amazing under Chanyeol’s finger too. So slick and soft. 

Baekhyun frowns, his eyebrows furrowing. He’s not sure he’s following what’s happening. He doesn’t particularly dislike Chanyeol’s touch but he’s very confused.

“Shit, sorry.” Chanyeol retreats his hand, he’s also frowning, conflicted feelings are swirling in his mind. He is also confused, even if his dick is most definitely not confused. It’s very clear what he wants. Thankfully to his baggy clothes, it’s impossible for Baekhyun to notice. Or so Chanyeol prays anyways. 

Then something happens surprisingly both of them. Baekhyun leans closer and nudges his head against Chanyeol’s chest and looks up. Like a sweet kitten, but the connotation is definitely not pure at all. 

Chanyeol hesitantly puts his palm on Baekhyun’s head and then sinks into his hair twisting the strands softly. It makes Baekhyun mewl, the drool starts to fall on Chanyeol’s shirt. Not that he minds at all. 

His heart beats very hard and as his mind gets foggy he is about to do something that friends definitely don’t do. 

But then he hears the front door burst open and Baekhyun jumps away from him. Chanyeol also leaps back and it almost results in him falling off the bed. Soon Jongdae and Sehun open doors to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Huge grins on their faces slowly transfer into slight confusion. 

“What’s going on?” Sehun asks with a frown, definitely not having any idea. However Jongdae snorts, clearly amused and having more ideas than Sehun.

“I see.” He only comments with a smirk. “We decided to visit and check if Baekhyun is doing his punishment. But I don’t think he’s feeling that wronged anymore.”

“Uh… We brought pizza.” Sehun adds still trying to figure out the situation.

“Because we have good hearts and it’s been hours anyway. You can take it off now and we’ll eat.”

Well, that makes both of them quickly forget about their previous struggles. Chanyeol is fast to set Baekhyun free and they jump after Sehun and Jongdae into the living room, ready to devour delicious food. 

“My mouth hurts!” Baekhyun complains but he’s already eating his second slice of pizza.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “You’re clearly not aware that giving blowjobs is way more of a hassle and afterward your mouth-”

“What the fuck!” Baekhyun shrieks, all of them having wide eyes before starting to laugh.

Jongdae and Sehun leave in the evening and the sudden silence is deafening. And then Baekhyun yawns loudly. Chanyeol can’t help but follow with his eyes the wide stretch of his mouth. He won’t be sleeping peacefully tonight for sure. 

Baekhyun winces and massages his chin and cheeks.

“I hate them.” He whines. “Having cramps on my face is no fun.” 

“You’re so whiny.” Chanyeol sighs. “I kinda miss when you weren’t able to talk.” He says without thinking.

Baekhyun stares at him before snorting. “You just like the muffled sounds I made.” He teases but he’s not far from truth.

“Maybe.” He huffs and they should probably talk about what happened earlier this day in Baekhyun’s bedroom. But Baekhyun only smiles slyly at Chanyeol’s answer. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He smirks as Chanyeol’s expression turns dumbfounded. “Oh by the way. You’re mine, don’t go around fucking.” Baekhyun says as he walks away to his bedroom.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol is frozen in the spot.

Baekhyun turns around, still with a grin on his face. “I’m claiming you as my boyfriend.” 

“What? Just like that?”

“Yeah, we already live together. What’s the difference? Well, there is. But you’ll find out some other night, I’m tired now. Goodnight.” Baekhyun blows him a kiss and goes to his bedroom leaving frozen and bewildered Chanyeol alone. 

It’s that easy, huh. Chanyeol snorts after minutes of being baffled. Well, he supposes it’s rather simple. And by it, he means Baekhyun’s mind. That’s good, who needs unnecessary tiptoeing around each other? 

He really wants to follow Baekhyun and maybe cuddle him to sleep. But he clenches his teeth in self-control and goes to his own bedroom. He will cuddle him soon enough, there’s no rush. Honestly, the anticipation makes his heart flutter, it’s a nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to monsta x discography while writing this lmao what sense does it make? i have no idea (～￣▽￣)～


End file.
